


Climbing the Social Ladder

by thenerdyindividual



Series: Social Season [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Lady Roxy is destined to marry Princess Gazelle’s cousin, a dreadfully boring man. Despite this her visit to the kingdom has been quite pleasant. Except for that dreaded heat.





	Climbing the Social Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are. My first stand alone smut. If I get a good response I have maybe on or two more to add to this universe.

Roxy leans back on the lounge in Gazelle’s quarters, fanning herself. The heat in Princess Gazelle's kingdom is nearly unbearable for Roxy. She’s used to the cool ocean breezes and damp air of her home.

Sweat seeps into the shift beneath her gown, causing it to stick to her in an uncomfortable fashion. Gazelle, always just Gazelle never princess or your grace, seems maddeningly unaffected by the oppressive dryness of the air. Her dark hair is swept off her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. Her gown is almost not there. Gauzy to the point it’s nearly sheer, with long slits up the leg. It’s clearly designed to breathe unlike the heavy cotton layers of Roxy’s own. 

Gazelle looks up from her task, and takes in Roxy’s appearance with her dark assessing eyes. She sets down her quill and turns to face Roxy fully. 

“How are you enjoying your time here, lady Roxanne?” she asks  
It’s all Roxy can do not to roll her eyes at the question, “Very well except for this blasted heat.”  
Gazelle rises from her seat and joins Roxy on the lounge. Roxy is sure that up close she looks a mess. 

“Of course. You’re used to the cold and damp.” Gazelle remarks.  
Roxy nods, “Yes. It’s quite a change to come here.”  
“I’m sorry,” Gazelle says although her dark eyes glitter like she’s planning something, “There is a benefit to the heat.”  
“Oh? And what is it?”

Gazelle smiles in that pleased way of hers. She rises from the lounge and takes Roxy’s hand. She guides them out passed the curtains that conceal her chambers and into the shaded courtyard. She takes them from there through a little arch in the wall that you would miss if you weren’t looking for it, and they end up in a secondary courtyard. There’s a little bit of shade with a rug spread beneath, and a bubbling fountain. The air is warm here but perhaps a bit less overwhelming. It’s so still that Roxy can hear the far off buzz of insects. 

She looks at Gazelle expectantly. Gazelle gazes back at her.  
“I’m still looking for the benefit.” Roxy says, letting her eyes wander the courtyard. 

Gazelle seems to come to a decision. She slips her hand free from Roxy’s only to grasp the back of it, lightly like a dance partner. She draws Roxy’s hand up and presses it to her breast.  
Roxy stares, dumbfounded, at the way the fabric of Gazelle’s gown wrinkles under her fingers. 

“Go on.” Gazelle encourages with a smirk.  
“I’m meant to marry your cousin.” Roxy protests faintly.  
“Yes. But you’d be so bored. He’s a dull man and his serving girls are so loyal. They wouldn’t let you play with them like I would.”  
Roxy’s thumb brushes against the embroidery on Gazelle’s gown. The fact that she’s even considering this is a testament to how the heat has driven her mad.  
“Go on,” Gazelle encourages again, “Pretty Roxy.”  
Roxy glances up to Gazelle’s face for a moment, “Is this a proposal?”  
Gazelle sighs but she well understands the position she is putting Roxy in, “Very well. I can draw up the proposal document.”  
Roxy smiles back just as pleased as Gazelle was in her chambers, “My parents will be very impressed at my ability to climb the social ladder.”

She gives Gazelle’s breast an experimental squeeze and it draws a soft moan from her. Roxy slips clever fingers beneath the plunging neck of Gazelle's gown. They find her nipple and give it a small tug and Gazelle’s hips cant forward, seeking friction. Gazelle slips her hands down until one tangles with Roxy’s free hand. She draws it up like the other one and this time slips it directly beneath the fabric. 

Roxy thinks vaguely that Gazelle’s breasts suit her. She’s tall for a woman, and slim, but firmly muscled. Her breasts seem right for her frame, well defined but small enough that they fit comfortably in Roxy’s hands.  
Roxy gently kneads for a few moments, feeling the weight of them in her hands. Her thumbs flick out occasionally and brush against Gazelle’s nipples. Each time it draws a small moan or huff of breath. 

Gazelle tires of the gentle treatment and she leans forward to nuzzle and nip at Roxy’s neck.  
“Harder,” she instructs. 

Roxy squeezes her hands hard, stopping just short of true pain. It draws a long moan from Gazelle. The straps of her dress slide down her shoulders. The only thing preventing the dress from slipping off all together is that it’s caught in her elbows.  
She returns to reality as Roxy’s tongue teases one of her nipples.  
“Oh pretty Roxy,” Gazelle coos, “With fingers made clever from playing a knight, and a tongue as sharp as my legs. What else can that tongue do, do you think?”

Gazelle’s hands rest on Roxy’s shoulders and press. Roxy takes the hint and lets herself follow the press until she’s kneeling between Gazelle’s legs. From this angle the silver blades of her prosthetics gleam. Rumor is that a powerful sorcerer cast them for her. They look wickedly sharp up close, like they could run Roxy through and oh… the idea of that. A shiver runs through Roxy’s body, making her cunt ache.  
Gazelle lets her gown puddle on the rug, baring herself completely to Roxy. Her tan skin glowing almost god like in the sun. 

Her hands press against the back of Roxy’s head, drawing her forward. Roxy does not need to be told where this is headed. She eagerly lets Gazelle direct her to where she needs to be. The act is one Roxy has done. Her lips brush Gazelle’s folds in a gentle kiss, nose pressed into the dark patch of hair.  
Roxy points her tongue and does a teasing kitten lick, barely slipping between Gazelle’s lips. Much like with the treatment of her breasts, Gazelle soon gets bored with teasing and gentle. She presses harder on Roxy’s head, hips dragging against Roxy’s jaw. And as much as Roxy would love to just kneel here and let Gazelle hump her face, she feels remiss in her duties. 

She drags the flat of her tongue firmly against the folds of Gazelle’s cunt. Gazelle moans above her so Roxy repeats the motion, this time punctuating it with a hard suck to Gazelle’s clit. 

Gazelle’s knees tremble and she has to catch herself on the fountain to keep from stumbling. She takes a small step back from Roxy.  
“Lay down.” she orders and Roxy complies.  
She settles back on the rug, no doubt utterly ruining the careful set of her hair. As if she gives a shit about it. 

Gazelle straightens up and strides over to Roxy. Her legs spread wide over Roxy’s head and she begins to sink down. Roxy has done the same thing many times with the more adventurous serving girls, and on numerous occasions with dear sweet Eggsy, but she’s never tried it herself.  
Gazelle sits herself on Roxy’s face. Roxy is overwhelmed with her. Her scent, the soft skin of her thighs, the wetness dripping from her. She can see why, now, Eggsy always let her do this to him. 

Gazelle swivels her hips, trying to find the right pressure and who is Roxy to deny her? She works her tongue in Gazelle. Sometimes pointed and teasing, sometimes broad and flat. She learns that Gazelle appreciates a bit of pain to go with her pleasure. So the next time Gazelle rocks down, Roxy drags her teeth against Gazelle’s clit.  
Gazelle shudders above her and cums. Her legs finally give out and she sits heavily on Roxy’s mouth. Her juices smear against Roxy’s jaw and Roxy feels like she’s suffocating. Spots start to form at the edge of her vision and she thinks that if she has to die young at least she went out pleasuring a princess. 

Gazelle lifts herself away from Roxy and sprawls next to her. Roxy’s face shines a bit and Gazelle, almost absent-mindedly, drags a finger through the slick on Roxy’s cheek. She presses her finger to Roxy’s lips and Roxy happily brings it in to suck. After a moment, Gazelle sighs and presses her middle finger in along her index, filling Roxy’s mouth. Roxy hasn’t been given any more instructions so she continues to suck on them like she would a cock. 

After an undetermined length of time, Gazelle pulls her fingers free of Roxy’s mouth. It leaves Roxy feeling empty. Though she need not worry long. Gazelle slips her hand beneath Roxy’s heavy skirts, and slips her spit-slicked fingers into Roxy’s pulsing center. Roxy whines at the sensation and tries to bare down on them. 

A look of delight passes across Gazelle’s face, “Look how wet you are. All from servicing me? Oh pretty Roxy, I plan to keep you.”  
She drags her fingers against Roxy’s walls and Roxy whimpers.  
Gazelle’s free hand travels up Roxy’s body, working free the stays of Roxy’s gown as she goes. Soon the heavy cotton fabric pools around Roxy instead of weighing her down. She’s left in only her shift and corset. 

Gazelle’s hand cups the swell of Roxy’s breast, then draws it out of the top of the corset. She pinches the nipple harshly and Roxy cries out as the electric almost-pain racks her body. She squeezes tight around Gazelle’s fingers still stretching her deep inside. She fancies she can almost feel the way Gazelle is loosening her, making her gape open and sloppy. 

What Roxy is not expecting is when Gazelle pushes a third finger in as well. All of her other partners had been worried about hurting her, but Gazelle just seems to know that Roxy can take, no, needs another finger to feel full. It makes Roxy ache deliciously.  
Gazelle twists her fingers, drawing another moan from Roxy. The heel of her hand bares down on the outside of Roxy’s cunt, creating almost unbearable pressure. It’s perfect. 

Roxy’s heels scrabble against the rug as her hips try both to increase that torturous pressure and hide from it. Gazelle relents a moment later and Roxy finds herself sucking in a desperate breath as though she somehow forgot to breathe. 

Gazelle spreads her three fingers wide, causing another shock of sensations to course through Roxy’s veins. Gazelle ceases her torturing of Roxy’s tits and trails her free hand down Roxy’s body again. A finger slips between Roxy’s folds and teases her clit, Roxy’s hips buck hopefully. 

A wicked smile crosses Gazelle’s face and she crooks her fingers inside as she pinches Roxy’s clit.  
That tips Roxy over the edge. Her vision goes white as she bears down on the three fingers inside her. As the bright whiteness clears, she can feel Gazelle start to slip her fingers free. It’s too soon. Roxy needs to feel that fullness still. So she clenches around Gazelle’s fingers to hold them inside and lets out a small protesting noise.  
“Greedy.” Gazelle teases but doesn’t remove her fingers. 

A cool damp cloth smooths across Roxy’s face, removing the remnants of sweat and Gazelle’s juices. Then swipes between her thighs to get rid of her own. Gazelle must have worked open the lacing of Roxy’s corset without her noticing because the infernal thing falls free, leaving Roxy in only her shift. 

“You wear too many layers,” Gazelle remarks, “If we are to marry we need to change that.”  
Roxy snorts and presses her face into Gazelle’s shoulder, “I didn’t think you were serious.”  
“I keep my word,” Gazelle responds, “Doze now pretty Roxy. Let the sun warm you. You’ll need to get used to it.”


End file.
